1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to power management, and more particularly relates to a system and method for managing power supply units.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of power-hungry information handling systems, power management has become more important. In the past, power conservation has often been a secondary consideration to speed and processor availability. However, due to the increased processing demands required by modern information handling systems, more information handling systems utilize multi-processor systems and/or multiple-blade systems that require more power to operate than single-processor computer systems. In addition, as processor designs continue to scale up in speed and density, corresponding power consumption can increase dramatically. In certain applications (e.g., Internet servers), multiple redundant power supplies are often employed to reduce or eliminate downtime in the event of a power supply failure, requiring more efficient power management.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.